Of fire and sin
by MoonlightMiko2005
Summary: Hermione finally gets her first detention...and why does it have to be with Snape? Oh no...and things are just getting worst...Chp 5 up!
1. Chapter 1 Attention: Detention

_**Of fire and sin**_

A.n: I in now way own Harry Potter and its characters. If I did…I would be awesome.

_"Most people…are desperate to be needed. And if they don't feel good about themselves or think they're undeserving of love, some will fasten upon the worst possible way to satisfy that need to punish themselves…and then there are the rare ones who know love, who understand it. Who freely give themselves, demanding only a return of that love, that trust…" ---- Kisten "Every which way but dead" By Kim Harrison._

Chapter one- Attention: Detention

It hadn't been her fault. Neville's potion had boiled over and spilled into hers, causing it to explode right in her face. His scowl had been fierce and she could literally feel his anger sparking from his body.

Hermione Granger had received her first detention and it was her first detention in 7 years.

She was furious.

Hermione walked down the stars to the dungeons to serve her detention. She did not wish to spend her night in the dungeons doing whatever Snape ordered her to do. From what Harry had told her of his detentions with Snape, they were far from pleasant.

She sighed as she reached his classroom door and heaved it open. Inside, she sat herself in front of a stack of parchment that were just there. Before she had a chance to see what the stack was, a door that she had never noticed before opened and Snape swept into the room with a malevolent scowl.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. For your detention, you will go through my cabinets and check off this inventory. If you do not complete it by the time this detention ends, you will come back tomorrow night. Do I make myself clear?

"But sir…!"

"Do I, Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly and picked up the parchment that she now saw was the inventory list of potions and potion ingredients. She held back a sigh because Snape was eyeing her as she walked to the cabinets and opened them. She began to check off the things listed: vials of wolfs bane, bottles of sleeping draughts, jars of newt legs and fairy wings. She could feel Snape's eyes burning into her back and she bit back the comment that threatened to burst forth.

About two hours later:

"Miss Granger, your time is up. Give me the list…"

Hermione marked off one more thing and walked to the front of the room, where Snape was seated at his desk. She handed him the list and he skimmed it. He looked back up at her and sneered.

"You have 5 things left to check. You will come back tomorrow night…"

"Professor…"

"You **WILL **come back…or it will be a months detention and 50 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione was speechless. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"Sir, this is most ridiculous…"

"Ridiculous? Are you contradicting me, Granger?"

"No sir, but…"

Snape stood and towered over her.

"But nothing. You will come in for the rest of this week. Today being Monday…you will come here after dinner each day of the week until Friday. If you miss a day, you will make up for it the following week. You may go now…"

Hermione was shocked. What a vile greasy git!

Hermione set her jaw and clenched her fists at her sides. She turned and stomped out of his room, not even bothering to shut the door behind her.

This was going to be a long week.

A.n: I know short chapter…but they will get longer…

_Next Chapter: Chapter 2-- Tuesday_


	2. Chapter 2 Tuesday

**_Chapter Two- Tuesday_**

Hermione had tossed and turned all night. The anger that she had held in and had refused to let loose onto Snape had made her sleepless and also the thought of spending a whole week under Snape's mercy, or lack of.

The bright sunlight of morning had come too soon and the bustle of waking girls had annoyed and awoken her. She awoke groggily, realizing she had only gotten at least a few of hours of sleep then groaning because she had a Arithmacy test later on and she never studied last night.

She hurried out of her bed and threw on her robes and started to head down to the Common Room only to be stopped by the sudden shock that she had forgotten her books. Maybe getting a detention had thrown her out of her usual loop.

Hermione made her way to the Common Room, books under arm, and she tried to look cheerful and sunny, but the fact of the matter was…she just…wasn't. She glanced around the busy room and wasn't surprised to not see Harry or Ron, who were probably still in bed. She sighed and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, even though her appetite was limited and she really should be studying for her test.

She made her way down the row between tables to her usual seat she would get and wait for Ron and Harry when she stopped short. Harry and Ron were already sitting in their seats and her seat was empty across the table. The two boy's plates were half gone and they were in deep conversation. She moved over to them and grimaced inside when they noticed her. She sat down and their eyes were burning with questions.

"So…?"

"So…what?"

"How was it?"

Hermione poured herself some pumpkin juice and sipped it.

"What?"

"Your detention of course!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Gee Hermione, you look kind of awful…"

"Nicely spotted, Ron…I thank you…" She gave him a cold glare and began to eat. Harry sighed and leaned over to Hermione.

"I know how bad Snape's detentions are, but…what did he make you do?"

Hermione stopped chewing and sighed heavily.

"I had to check off his cabinet inventory, but since he's such a right foul git, I have to go back every night after dinner until Friday…"

She stared up at the staff table to look at her Potions Professor. He was scanning the crowd over his Daily Prophet and Hermione snorted under her breath how he made it seem like he wasn't trying to obvious. His dark eyes then stopped and met Hermione's and they held a frozen hatred and she looked away. The anger she had felt last night bubbled up inside of her again and she took a bite of toast and then stood up. She said her goodbyes to Ron and Harry and then made her way to the library where no one could disturb her.

* * *

In the library, Hermione had no energy to study. Her mind was always going back to that look Snape had gave her only a half an hour ago. His deep eyes haunted her memory and their coldness made her blood boil. He was an arrogant man that knew nothing of compassion and justice. He was vile and cruel and Hermione hated him with every pore in her body. She just couldn't understand why her focus kept floating from her parchment of notes to that mean bastard in the dungeons. She sighed and tried to focus.

'_C'mon Hermione, focus on your Arithmacy…oh wait! I have Arithmacy in 5 minutes! Oh Merlin!'_

Hermione closed her book and collected her notes and burst out the library doors and rushed to her class.

Later on that night:

Hermione made her way down once again to the smelly, dark dungeons. She approached the doors and lifted the handle only for it to be ripped out of her hand and in place of the wooden door was a billow of robes.

"You're late…"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but was ushered into his classroom and she jumped when the door was slammed behind her.

Snape thrusted the inventory in her hands and stalked away.

Hermione gave his backside a icy glare and stomped over to the cabinets to finish her work. When she opened the cabinet and looked down at the parchment, her eyes went wide.

She spun around and scoffed.

"What happened to all my checks!"

Snape sat coolly at his desk and a faint evil smile crossed his lips.

"I went through your checks last night and you skipped a few things and I know some things hadn't even been touched because the collected dust was still undisturbed. You just checked things off without checking them. You will do it right this time. Good thing you are coming back tomorrow night…"

Hermione felt like strangling her professor. She could see in his eyes a flicker of humor and down right coldness. She wanted to fling the inventory at him and leave in a fury, but then it would give him the satisfaction that he won. She would do no such thing.

Hermione turned and started to check things off correctly. It wasn't like her to do a sloppy job the first time around, but she found this whole detention stupid. She shouldn't be here.

"Oh, and Miss Granger…if you intend to get out of this week without having to come back next week, I suggest you pick up the pace."

She growled under her breath and began to work faster. She was furious, but refused to let Snape get the better of her.

Two hours later:

Hermione made her last check and sighed heavily with relief. It felt like her hand was going to fall off. She walked up to Snape's desk and almost flung the list at him. He twitch slightly and she felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. Snape scanned the list and then looked up at her.

"All right you may go."

Hermione hesitated. Did that mean go for good?

"Do…do I still need to…"

"Yes you do, Ms. Granger. I will not revoke your punishment just because you finished a measly inventory list. You have had me long enough to know that I would never do such a thing. Same time tomorrow night then."

Hermione groaned and turned quickly enough so she couldn't catch Snape's eyes and the hatred and annoyance she knew was shinning in his eyes. She grabbed her notebook and quill and quickly made for the door, when Snape's deep voice made her pause.

"Ms. Granger…don't be late tomorrow. Your next task will need all of the time you have for your detention…"

She nodded, not even facing him and she hurried out the door.

Damn him to hell.

_**Chapter 3- Bittersweet Dreams**_


	3. Chapter 3 Bittersweet Dreams

_**Chapter 3- Bittersweet Dreams**_

A.n: Yay, chapter 3! 3 chapters in two days! Yippee, a new record for me! I have been writing the chapters while I have been at work…look how busy I work+grins+ Well onto the story!

Hermione still couldn't sleep. Dreams were pushing into her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. What the hell was wrong with her? She was beginning to think that she was going insane. She had to sleep though. Her body was screaming for it, now all she had to do was convince her mind to stop racing.

* * *

It was a long narrow corridor. Hermione recognized it as one of the halls in Hogwarts. She walked forward and caught the sound of her footsteps echoing off the walls. The marble floor was so shiny she thought it was a mirror. She knew where she was, how did she get there?

She made her way down the hall and it started to turn freezing cold. She could feel the iciness sting at her skin then, she could see her breath before her. What was going on? She looked at the walls and the candle like torches were still searing red and fiery. Hermione was confused beyond reason. It was impossible.

The air seemed to become heavy and thick, but Hermione was still so cold. The she heard it, footsteps behind her.

The soft thuds fell heavy on the marble and Hermione stiffened. She tried finding her wand, but found she could not move. Her body had frozen in place. Hermione tried to scream, but her mouth would not open. Panic filled her heart. The footsteps got closer and she wished she could turn to face her intruder. She wanted to run, wanted to scream, wanted to curl up and protect herself, but her body would not allow anything.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and all was silent again. Hermione could feel her heartbeat beating in her ears. Then she felt a hand snake up her arm and to her shoulder. She would've jumped, if it weren't for the fact she was frozen as ice. The hand slowly made its way up to her neck where it pulled back her hair and then Hermione could feel very hot breath fanning her ear.

She was scared and then oddly curious at finding out who was behind her. The breath was hot against her ear, then it was on her neck. She could hear whoever it was take in a breath and breathe out slowly. Hermione felt the hand tracing her neck very delicately. She gulped and almost shivered until the owner of the hand stepped around to the front of her.

There stood Professor Snape, with a wide grin across her face. He leaned forward only until his lips were barely touching hers and he said:

"Miss Granger…you have detention…"

And he kissed her lips passionately and Hermione melted…

* * *

Hermione gasped and sat up in her bed, sweat trickling down her face and neck. She gasped heavily and then noticed that several people were standing around her bed, including Parvati and Lavander.

"Hermione, are you all right? You were whimpering and we tried to wake you, but…"

Hermione nodded her head

What the hell was going on? She had just had a dream about Snape kissing her.

And she had liked it…

She thought she was going to vomit…

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 4- Wicked Wednesday**_

A.n: I know…another short chapter…but the next one is…really…long…ugh…it hurt my hand to write it…


	4. Chapter 4 Wicked Wednesday

_**Chapter 5- Wicked Wednesday**_

After Hermione's terrible dream, she just knew she would've never gotten back to sleep. She laid in bed, staring at the canopy of her bed and tried not thinking of her dream. She thought more about how she was going to be able to face Professor Snape in Potions.

She rose earlier then the other girls and threw on her robes and headed down to the Common Room to sit by the fire. The big red chairs seemed inviting as she sat down as she sighed once she had. She stared at the fire as it crackled and sparked.

What had her dream meant? Snape had kissed her and she cannot believe her dream self really liked it, but it was like she could feel how soft and warm his lips were and then she started to wonder if they were for real.

What?

Hermione shook her head and tried to get her head out of the clouds. There was no way they'd be soft and warm. Snape was a cold, hard, evil bastard and she refused to think such thoughts that would give him good traits. He didn't deserve it.

She sighed and the firelight danced in her eyes. She could feel the fire's heat and it gave her goose bumps. The heat was almost like the heat she had felt on her neck…

'_No Hermione…stop thinking such provocative things. It's not right, especially about a professor!' _

She didn't want to be thinking these things, but it was like she couldn't help herself. Snape was mysterious, tall, dark and maybe that old Muggle saying was true: "Good girls always go for the bad guys…" Yeah…right.

Hermione turned as she heard voices from the dormitories. She sighed again. Here starts another day.

* * *

Hermione's first few classes of the day had become boring to her…for the first time in 7 years. Even in Muggle Studies, Hermione had fallen asleep. There was something very wrong with her.

"Hermione, you don't seem like yourself. Maybe you'd better go see Madame Pompfry…"

Hermione had smiled when Ginny told her this. Ginny was always looking out for her, when Hermione thought it should be the other way around. Ginny was the little sister she never had and Hermione knew to Ginny, she was the older sister she never had.

Hermione nodded to her and set off for the Hospital Wing. She didn't know it Madame Pompfry could do anything for her, but it was worth a try.

As she neared the door to the wing, Snape rounded the corner and Hermione slammed right into him. She fell to the ground and she winced in pain as her knee his something cold and hard. The parchments Snape had been holding went everywhere.

Hermione groaned and looked down at her knee. Blood trickled down her leg and stained the upper portion of her socks. She looked at a small gargoyle near the door and saw a spot of blood on the foot of it. She looked up and came eye to eye with a fierce looking Severus Snape. His eyes were burning with anger and he made no move to help her.

"For your clumsiness, 20 points. If you think this is an excuse to get out of this night's detention, you are sorely mistaken, Miss Granger…"

He waved his wand and his parchments flew into his hand and back they way they had been. He gave her an icy glare and walked away. Hermione watched his backside with tears searing her eyes. What a bloody ponce.

* * *

"Oh my, what happen, Miss Granger?"

"I…uh…slipped and fell into the statue out near the door."

Madame Pompfry waved her wand and the wound began to close.

"I've been telling Dumbledore that he should remove that statue, he refuses. Why should I even bother?"

She threw he hands up in the air and sighed.

"There…all better…you can go…"

"Well…there is something else…"

Madame Pompfry looked intently at her and Hermione jumped off the bed and dusted her robes off.

"I need a sleeping drought of some sort…"

Madame Pompfry's eyebrows furrowed.

"What kind?"

"Well…the kind that doesn't make you dream. I need a good night's sleep and I know there is a drought that can do that…"

"Yes, but I do not have any. The only other person in the castle is Professor Snape. I know he has some…here…"

Hermione watched as she scribbled something down on a bit of parchment and then she handed it to her.

"Bring this to him and he should give you some, but make sure you take it in small doses and you must take as soon as your ready for bed, or you'll pass out wherever you are."

Hermione nodded and was on her way…to Potions.

'_How am I going to ask Snape?'_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sat in Potions with Harry and Ron. She eyed his office door worriedly and the two boys noticed this.

"Hermione…is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine…"

The fact was that she wasn't fine at all. Somehow, she had this feeling that something was going to happen. The office door opened and Snape stalked in, his robes billowing behind him. His sneer was more heinous then usual.

"I have graded your essays and I must say…I am extremely disappointed in you all. Anyone with half a brain can tell the difference between a blackheart seed and a kasha root…"

He sighed.

"And for the exception of Miss Granger, you all received failing marks on the essay."

Hermione blinked. What did he just say? Harry and Ron had heard it too and the looked at Hermione. She was as shocked as they were. Snape had just praised her…in his own cruel way, but it was still praise nonetheless.

Snape started to hand the essays back and when he reached Hermione, he almost threw it at her. She looked at the mark and gasped. It read: A+. She had never accomplished to get an A+. She folded up her essay and shoved it into her bag. Something was not right about this.

After class, Hermione stayed behind. She waited until the last student left before she approached Snape at his desk. He was writing and she gulped as she stepped forward.

"If you are wondering why I gave you that grade I did…it was because when I compared it to everyone else's, it seemed worthy of an A, but if you would like it changed…"

"No…I am just…"

"…here to thank me? Here to gloat? Well, Miss Granger, it was a once in a lifetime chance and it will never happen again. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me to my work so I may have time to eat my dinner before your…"appointment"…"

Hermione stayed silent and stood her ground. She wasn't going to let him win this.

"I need to ask you a question first."

He put down his quill and steepled his fingers.

"The Gryffindor know-it-all has a question for me?"

Hermione felt a bubble rise in her stomach. She swallowed her pride and continued.

"I need a Hibiscus drought…here…"

She handed him the letter from Madame Pompfry and watched his eyes dart across the paper.

"I see…well…if you want a Hibiscus drought bad enough…you'll make it yourself…"

"But…"

He raised his finger and she held in a growl.

"For your detention tonight, you will make the Hibiscus sleeping drought…if you can make it that is. It is a very difficult potion and many who have tried to make it…fail…"

Snape sneered and Hermione knew he was taunting her. Well…she would just have to show him…

* * *

Dinner was harder then Hermione expected it to be.

She kept looking up at the staff table between bites and watching Snape closely. He was acting so calm and cool like he always was. She wanted to slap him for being the way he was. Nobody has to be as awful as he.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were also spurting out comments and questions to her, but she really wasn't paying attention. Her attention was focused on how she'd be able to show up her Potions Professor. He didn't think she'd be able to pull off making a sleeping drought. Hadn't it been she that concocted a Polyjuice Potion in her 2nd year? Oh wait…he doesn't know about that.

Still, Hermione was determined as ever to show Snape how good she really was, even if it meant her using any means necessary. When had she become so bent on proving him wrong? Hermione wasn't sure, but she knew somehow she'd do it and at least earn some miniscule amount of respect from him…if it was even possible.

* * *

Hermione made her now repetitive journey down to the Potions classroom for her detention. She was prepared and ready to make this drought. She needed it just as much as she felt she needed to show Snape she was more than an insufferable, know-it-all Mudblood. She wanted to prove herself and she knew this was the last and only time she'd get.

She entered the room with her head held high. A cauldron was set out and so was the parchment with the directions on it.

Snape sat silently at his desk, fingers steepled in a very Dumbledore-like way. His eyes shimmered darkly and his lips were drooped down in a scowl. She knew she was earlier then expected. She grinned to herself.

Hermione was silent as she took the instructions in hand and read it. It looked quite simple until she reached the stirring directions.

'_Stir clockwise 10 times, repeat. Stir 60 times counterclockwise, repeat: after add two fairy wings, 6 spoonfuls of coddermilk, three petals of the rosemallow flower, two vials of wolfs bane then stir back and forth three times, stop. Stir 5 times clockwise…'_ and it went on and on with stirring directions.

'_This is going to take all of my time!'_

She looked up at Snape and he smiled evilly. A sparkle of knowing glistened in his eyes and Hermione was awestruck.

This is exactly what he had hoped for; that she'd ask him for something difficult and he'd make her do it. That pompous toad!

Hermione felt her anger turn into courage and she set to work on her sleeping drought.

_3 hours later:_

Hermione, with semi weary eyes, poured her finished product into a bottle and corked it. She walked up to Snape and handed it over to him.

He looked at the purple liquid inside the bottle and then held it up to the candle that was next to him. The purple liquid went clear.

Snape looked up at Hermione and his face was blank. He looked like he was at a loss for words.

"Is is correct, Professor?"

He remained blank, until his brow furrowed and he snarled:

"Yes and if you'd like me to boost your ego further, no student had ever correctly made the Hibiscus drought except…"

"…for you."

He paused. She knew it. Even though she knew it was a coincidence that Madame Pompfry had given her the note to get the Hibiscus drought from Snape, it was also because she had known Professor Snape was the only person within a hundred miles that knew how to make it, and how to make it correctly. And Snape was also the only one in the school that has ever made it and made it correctly.

Snape stood and came around to her. She froze. He towered over her and then he handed her the potion. She took it from him quickly, but did not break her gaze from his eyes. His eyes burned into hers, but she did not waiver.

Snape growled low and turned to go back to his desk. He walked around it and Hermione caught him mumble something about Gryffindors and their pride.

"Well, sir…if there is nothing else…?"

He waved his hand and stayed silent. Hermione collected her things, but stopped and turned back to Snape.

"Tomorrow night, then." And she exited with Snape staring at her backside.

_**Next Chapter- Chapter 5- Rested, but not cured**_

A.n: Thanks for the reviews…they are really really appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5 Rested, but not cured

**_Chapter 5- Rested, but not cured_**

A.n: Thanks for all the reviews…now onto the story.

The purple liquid had flowed down Hermione's throat smoothly, giving her mouth a relaxed feeling afterwards. She sighed as she tucked herself in and snuggled into her down pillows. She could feel the potion kicking in and a relaxing tingle swept through her body and she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke slowly as the sunlight streamed in through the glass windows. She felt rested and rejuvenated. She felt like she had been in a coma for weeks, when she knew she had only slept for at least 6 hours or so. She felt so much better that she smiled wide.

Hermione's morning was great. Everywhere and everyone she saw, she gave a smile/ She was happy and not once did a thought of Snape enter her mind. Not one.

Until…

"Hermione Granger?"

Hermione looked up to find a small 1st year boy dressed in Slytherin robes. He looked a little frightened to be speaking to a 7th year. Hermione just smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Professor S-Snape would like to s-speak to you. He wants you in h-his office…right n-now…"

Hermione's smile faded.

'_Oh bloody hell, what now!'_

"Thanks…" She didn't even wait for him to respond, she just left. She was confused on how she should feel. She knew she hadn't done anything to anger him, so why would he want to see her? All day she had been free from him…

"Brilliant." She muttered.

Hermione made her way down once again to the dungeons and entered his classroom without hesitation. She found his office door and knocked swiftly. The door swung open and she stepped in. She was greeted not too kindly…

"You think you can show me up, you daft, prude girl!"

Hermione's anger flared.

"What is that for!"

Snape was standing next to his black marble fireplace and Hermione could see almost the same hear in his eyes that must be in the fire, but she also noticed something else too. His eyes flickered something she'd never seen them flicker with, but before she could figure out what it was, it was gone.

"You think you can make a potion and suddenly you are equal to me!"

"I would never be equal to you since you are a violent, impudent, self-centered, self-conceited, pompous, arrogant git!"

Hermione flung her hand to her mouth as soon as those words left her mouth. She stared at Snape with wide eyes as he stared blankly back at her. She knew she was in for it…she'd have detentions for the whole year now.

Snape just stood there. No one had ever called him the names he knew floated behind his back. This Gryffindor had more guts then he has ever given her credit for.

"You do realize you just made a grave error in saying those things to me, Ms. Granger?"

His voice was flat and emotionless. Hermione gulped and started to sweat. What was he going to do?

Snape was silent as he stared down at this now quivering Gryffindor. His eyes seemed to make her quiver more. She looked so helpless now, her foundation crumbling underneath her…her courage and pride replaced with fear.

"Y-yes sir…"

"And you do realize this means a crucial punishment, don't you?"

"Y-yes sir…"

"Very well…tell me then…why did you want the drought?"

Hermione felt a small bubble of panic rise in her throat. Should she tell him the truth? Tell him that the reason she needed the potion was because she was having dreams about him kissing her? No…

"I'm…having trouble sleeping…"

"And why is that?"

She gulped.

"I…uh…I…have so much work on my mind…"

Snape snarled and started to use his Occulmency.

"Tell me the truth, girl! I know for 7 years that you've never had problems with school work…there is some other reason behind your motives…"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Also the Hibiscus drought is an incredibly strong potion to help aid in the preventions of dreams, nightmares, night tremors, sleepwalking…"

"I've been having dreams!"

Snape blinked in surprise at her sudden snap.

"Dreams…well, they must be very disturbing dreams to disrupt Hogwarts's "top student"…"

Hermione didn't know if he was insulting her or complimenting her, but she knew that if he'd ask…she wouldn't tell him what her dreams were of.

Snape sneered. He could see into her mind. She must have forgotten his excellent work in Occulmency and he could see the images from her dreams. A long corridor…flaming torches…a coldness that keeps her frozen…a kiss…

Snape froze himself. His eyes went wide. The girl dreamt of him kissing her. He was shocked. Hermione saw something change over Snape and then it dawned on her. His Occulmency…

'_Oh Bloody HELL!'_

Hermione turned and started to run, but Snape was quick and he blocked the door.

"Why would you dream such a thing, Granger!"

"I-I don't know!"

Snape wouldn't let her go and Hermione knew she was in great trouble.

"That is such an inappropriate thing for a student to dream about!"

"I-I know, sir!"

Wait…was he suggesting that she **WANTED** to think about him like that?

"Sir…I did not choose to have that dream…you cannot possibly think I **WANTED** to…?"

Snape felt a hotness…a yearning that he hasn't felt for years boil up in him, mixed with anger and confusion.

"Well, dreams come from our sub-conscience and they always can be interpreted into something that you want. Even though you maybe never **WANTED** it…you maybe, somewhere…at sometime…**NEEDED** it…"

Hermione froze as Snape's lips came crashing down onto hers. The whole world seemed to stop. Hermione was shocked at how warm and soft his lips were, but the kiss was hard and almost unwanted in a way. Before Hermione had time to register what was going on, Snape threw her away from him and she landed roughly on the floor in front of the door.

"Get out…and your detentions are through. Leave…**NOW**!"

Hermione didn't contradict. She stood up and bolted out the door.

_**Next Chapter- Chapter 6- Avoiding the inevitable**_

**ATTENTION: I know people are reading my story….PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks…**


End file.
